Goujin Tetsunosuke
(Forward) |number = 9 (Inakuni Raimon) 12 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Fire |team = *'Inakuni' *'Inakuni Raimon' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Takeuchi Shunsuke |va = Tony Azzolino |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 001 (Ares)}} Goujin Tetsunosuke ( ) is a forward of Inakuni Raimon in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. He previously played for Inakuni before it got disbanded. He also plays as a forward for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Goujin is a tall, muscular boy with dark skin and messy purple hair. He has big eyes with small black irises, a square jaw and thin eyebrows. Outside matches, he is seen wearing a black jacket with a pair of white stripes running down each arm and with two white pockets over his chest. He also wears gray pants and light shoes. Personality Goujin has a hard-working and nice personality, but seems to be lacking emotional strength and some knowledge about certain things. For example, he didn't know who Endou Mamoru was, shocking all of his teammates, he thought Fire Tornado was "Fire Lemonade" while training for a hissatsu with Hiyori. He easily gets angry when he doesn't agree with others comments. Sometimes, he becomes overconfident about his abilities and yearns to join the game, even if he is benched, resembling Someoka Ryuugo. He can become agitated over trivial things, especially if he finds them offensive. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Goujin was part of Inakuni before their team was disbanded by their coach, Fuyukai Suguru. After the team was given the choice to go to Inazuma Town and join the Football Frontier, they met Kozoumaru Sasuke, a boy from the mainland who had traveled to Inakunijima for special training. Goujin was angered by him and wanted to beat him up when Kozoumaru told them that they were a bunch of cowards who had no chance against other teams in the Football Frontier, one of the reasons being that they didn't have a single hissatsu. While the other members were seen talking to their parents about their decision to go to Tokyo, Goujin was seen practicing for a hissatsu, which he called Fire Lemonade and Hiyori thought he was talking about Fire Tornado. After they left the island and went to Tokyo, they transferred to Raimon and became Inakuni Raimon. There, they found out that their first match was against the number 1 ranked team, Seishou Gakuen. They also met Ootani Tsukushi, who became their manager and introduced them to the Eleven Bands, and their two coaches, Zhao Jinyun and Kameda Yukinori. Zhao Jinyun's training menu was very unusual and difficult, which shocked everyone. Goujin also thought that it was useless and they should have trained for hissatsu techniques instead. He tried to beat him up, but his teammates stopped him. During their time in the town, they stay at Kogarashi Manor. The day for the match came ten days later. Kozoumaru scored the first and only goal with Fire Tornado and Goujin called it "Fire Lemonade", which Hiyori corrected him on again. However, they were quickly overpowered by Seishou and stood no chance against them, losing with a score of 1-10. After the match ended, everybody except Kozoumaru started to cry for losing, but after Shimabukuro Ikutarou offered to sponsor their team, everybody became happy again. After Anna became their manager, she was assigned by Tsukushi to take pictures of each member for their Eleven Licences. Goujin didn't like how he looked in the picture and told her to take it again, but she couldn't because the pictures were already sent and she sarcastically told him that it described him perfectly. Raimon's next match was against Minodouzan, a team with a very tough deffense. Goujin tried to get past them and score, but Mogarashi stopped him, using Zhao Jinyun ordered them to keep defending, which Goujin and the other forwards were not happy about. The coach believed that if they kept doing that, the enemy wouldn't have been able to score. After Minodouzan's coach ran out of patience, he ordered his team to change to an offensive formation and started charging forward, wiping everybody out of their way. After Iwato stopped them using The Wall, Raimon's path was finally cleared. Kozoumaru scored the first goal with Fire Tornado and Goujin congratulated him and the two fist-bumped. Goujin also tried to score with Fire Lemonade, but failed. In the end, Inakuni Raimon won the match with a score of 2-0. After Raimon watched the match between Seishou Gakuen and Kidokawa Seishuu, which ended with a score of 4-3 for the former, they discovered that their next match was against Mikage Sennou. Some members were chosen to do some special training for a hissatsu and Goujin was disappointed he wasn't chosen. When he saw Hiyori cleaning the school floor for his special training, he thought he went nuts when he saw him talking to his handkerchiefs, which he gave names to. Unfortunately, Zhao Jinyun got arrested before the day of the match and they had to play without their coach. During the match, he became angry and started to stamp his foot when Hiyori used his hissatsu Shooting Cut because he learnt a hissatsu before him. Kozoumaru responded to him sarcastically about how that's all he cared. In the second half, Goujin scored the third goal for his team due to the instruction from Zhao Jinyun. In the end, Raimon won with a score of 4-0. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Goujin appeared along his teammates from Inakuni Raimon at the ceremony where the new members for Inazuma Japan were announced. He was nervous and waiting anxious for the selection. On the island his father Goujin Masatatsu and other residents were cheering them up, though no one could even hear them. As it turned out Goujin happily got into the national team as a forward. He seemed to be surprised and wondering why he was chosen instead of other players of Inakuni like Michinari Tatsumi. As Michinari stated he wasn’t going to give up and would train because the representative team had always reserve members. Goujin looked at his captain impressed and proud. When Inazuma Japan finally arrived at the Kawaguchiko Sports Center they couldn’t stop their joy and excitement with what was happening now. Later coach Zhao Jinyun introduced the team their trainer Kudou Michiya, his assistant Li Kobun, managers and Kazeaki Yone with Kino Aki. Goujin was very happy when he saw Yone who had already supported them during the Football Frontier. The next day coach Zhao prepared a small competition for the team with a participation of Clario Orvan from the Spanish team Barcelona Orb. Clario intended to face all 18 players, which completely shocked everyone. Goujin was so surprised by the unexpected events that he almost forgot his manners when he asked the coach what was that supposed to mean. He still couldn’t believe that Clario decided for that. As expected Clario quickly beat them, no one was able to stop him and he finally scored with his stunning technique Diamond Ray. Clario stated that their level grew and among them was a player who made a huge impression on him, that was why he decided to return to Spain to continue his training. All players felt depressed with their defeat, however thanks to Endou’s words they quickly regained their confidence and will to fight with the strong opponents. Hissatsu Anime * * * Manga * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * * Trivia *Goujin's appearance looks similar to Domon Asuka and Sangoku Taichi. *Goujin's appearance and personality is similar to Someoka Ryuugo. *In the early stages of development Goujin's element was Wood. *He's Akihiro Hino's favourite player from Inakuni Raimon. Navigation